Summer Daydreams
by Drops of Jupiter 333
Summary: Two of the trio finally realize their true feelings for one another in the middle of the summer. The title sucks and so does the summary; I suck at writing summarys. Just read it!!!


**_A/N: I do not own any of the characters or setting or anything. All I own is the plot. I cannot take credit for Ms. Rowlings wonderful work. Also, this story is in the third person limited POV. It's centered aroung Hermione. Thank-you! Enjoy!_**  
**_ -Hermione A.A. Potter_**  
  
  


**Summer Daydreams  
  
**  


  
It was a beautiful summer day. Hermione Granger was sitting in her backyard reading her favorite book, Hogwarts, A History and trying to get tan before school started. She really didn't like the unsafe muggle way to tan, but she was an underage witch attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and could not use magic in the muggle world.  
  
She may have been reading a book, but her mind wasn't in it. Her mind was drifting off across the country to 4 Privet Drive where Harry Potter was. It wasn't until last year that she realized how much she really needed him. It came down to an obsession, a burning desire that ate at her mind every moment of the day. He always seemed to be saving lives and saving the world from Dark wizards and Lord Voldemort. Poor Harry never had a normal life; and for that matter, he never would. He would always be regarded as 'the boy who lived' or 'you-know-who's downfall'.   
  
Hermione jumped up struck with an idea. Ron was vacationing in Egypt again, visiting Charlie, and Harry would have to stay with his horrible relations all summer. That is, unless Hermione had something to do with it. She ran inside looking for her mother.  
  
"Mom! Mom! I have an idea! Mom, where are you!?" She shouted desperately.  
  
A tall lady with ruddy hair and skin came running in the kitchen from the basement. "What is it Hermione? What has gotten you all excited?" she questioned.  
  
"Well, Harry, you know Harry, the one with the messy black hair and the green eyes. Well, Harry has to live with his horrible relatives all summer and he usually spends half of it with Ron. The only problem is that Ron is in Egypt all summer and he won't be back until the end of August. I really feel bad for Harry mum! Can he come and stay with us? Oh my gosh! He can come to Alton Towers with us! I don't think he's ever been to an amusement park. Please? He's my best friend," she added hoping that it wasn't entirely true.   
  
Mrs. Granger pondered this for a moment then replied, "Well, I guess it would be alright. I'll speak with your father about it and tomorrow you can send an owl to Harry. I'd say you could do it today but I don't want your father to think I've already decided he can come."  
  
Hermione hugged her mother and then ran up to her room on the third floor to write a draft of the letter she was sending to Harry. Everything had to be perfect for him. Hermione finished, flopped on her bed, and daydreamed of Harry.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile ... at number 4 Privet Drive ...   
  
Harry was sitting on his bed in his small room doing his Transfiguration assignment. Hedwig was soaring in and out of the window and the Dursleys were out on the patio having a cookout with some of their 'closest friends'. Harry pointed out that they weren't friends; they were just clients of Uncle Vernon. He had been punished for this and was forced to stay in his old cupboard for a week.   
  
Harry put down his quill and slammed his book shut. He couldn't concentrate; he kept thinking of one thing, Hermione and how she looked when Harry came back from his last meeting with Voldemort. It was hard to put a finger on exactly how he felt about her. She was just his friend; but at times, he thought of her differently. Like at the Yule Ball, she looked so beautiful and un-Hermione like. It's not that she wasn't beautiful ... she really was ... it's just that, minus the black robes and the books, she really looked different. Soon after that, Harry fell asleep and dreamt of Hermione. That was the one time he could be with her, in his dreams.   
  
Eight hours later, Harry was awoken by Hedwig snapping nosily in his face. She had dropped a letter on him and was growing impatient. "All right! All right, I'm awake!"  
  
Harry picked up the letter and instantly recognized the handwriting as Hermione's. He quickly tore it open and read:  
  
'Dear Harry,  
  
I miss you so much! I feel horrible that you have had to stay with those awful muggles for so long. That is over now. I wanted to invite you to my house for the rest of the summer. I would understand if you didn't want to come with Ron not being here and all I just thought it might be nice. Owl me ASAP. Hedwig's pretty fast. I just sent this letter early this morning. I expect a response by noon! I really do miss you Harry.  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
PS- You do know that you're coming even if you don't want to, don't you? Like I already said, I miss you. =)'  
  
Harry's heart skipped a beat as he read those last few lines. He grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled as quickly as he could while keeping it neat:  
  
'Hermione,  
  
I miss you too. I miss you more than I miss Ron in fact. It's been agony with the muggles ... and without you. I will gladly come and stay with you. It will be my best summer yet. I can guarantee it! Send _me_ a reply ASAP!  
  
  
I love you,  
Harry  
  
PS- I really mean that.'  
  
He tied it to Hedwig's leg and then tossed her out the window. About five minutes later, he realized what he had written. His emotions had taken over him. He didn't realize though, that Hermione felt the same way.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At noon, Hermione sat anxiously eating lunch waiting for Harry's response. A half hour went by, no letter. An hour went by, no letter. Finally and a quarter after one, a beautiful snowy owl soared in through the open window and dropped a letter on a plate of crumpets that were untouched. She tore it open and read it. Her mother was reading it over her shoulder also.  
  
"I love you? He loves you? I thought you said you were friends," Mrs. Granger said incredulously.  
  
Hermione stared at the PS. _He really does love me as much as I love him. Oh this is wonderful! _ Her eyes had begun to have a glazed look to them and she began crying. She jumped up and hugged her mother.  
  
"Oh mom! Harry- he's just- he's so ... oh I love him!" Hermione shouted through tears of happiness. Her mothers shirt was now severely wet and she too had a glazed look about her. She stroked Hermione's hair and whispered, "I know. Isn't it wonderful? You had better write this boy back. He'll be wanting to hear from you I daresay. I like him already, this Harry Potter."  
  
Hermione nodded and ran up two flights of stairs in just under two seconds. She pulled a piece of parchment out of her notebook and wrote:  
  
'Harry,  
  
I can't wait until tomorrow. My mom will pick you up at noon. I am counting the hours till you come. Like I said several times already, I really really missed you.  
  
I love you too (shhh it's a secret),  
Hermione'  
  
Yes, that sounded good. Hedwig had already gone to Hermione's room and was waiting for her next delivery. She tied the letter onto her leg and hugged the owl before she let her go. "Give that to Harry," she said with a sigh of happiness. With that, Hedwig soared out the window towards 4 Privet Drive. Soon enough, Harry would be reading the words Hermione wrote and hopefully be happy. _I never realized how much I love him. Harry Potter is to me much, much more than the boy who lived.  
  
_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**_Soooooo ... how did you like it!?!?! I thought it was okay. R/R and if you like it, I will post more chapters! Too bad school is starting on Monday; I would have a lot more time to write if it wasn't for that darned school!  
  
-Hermione A.A. Potter_**


End file.
